Poetry of Darkenss
by Markus Raven
Summary: just some of my first poems that i wrote


**"It Rains in Hell"**

The Fire that has seared my flesh

The same fire that has guided my heart

To her I cannot call the devil

She is not the one who cascades the fire with gas

This hell in my life I only make worse

My desire for love and my lascivious suicide

My obsession for who I strife to love

Takes a part of me everyday

My unwilling to commit has found me once more

The only way to escape is to forget her

I cry my tears of blood

The tears I lament are to relieve

Those tears become rain

The same rain that weakens my passion for her

And slow puts out the rain

The prison slowly dies and I slowly become free

I can no longer be a trapped soul

As long as the rain shows me the path

I can find my way out of hell

**"Everything Burns"**

The first time I looked in your eyes I seen the innocence

Innocence that I thought had never existed

I gave you my heart, you took a knife and severed it

I gave you my body and you spat on me

I can only hope to find you

I hope that I can offer you my soul

So That you will carry me away

From this hell I create

I want to run in the rain with you

So that no one can see that we are crying

I want you to know that I will always be there for you

I want you to know that I will give my life for you

No one can understand who I am

No one can understand why I write in fire

No one knows why I can't tell anyone about my heart

No one knows why everything I am will burn

I try to walk through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares for this lost soul

Hoping that you will show the love I gave to you

Hoping together we can show the world who we are

I will keep searching for you

You are the one I crave

The one that shows me innocence

The one that can free my soul

I am living in agony because I don't know where you are

I will wait and search for you until my dying day

Until I am no longer here

Until everything burns

**"Vampires Kiss"**

That day I found you in the shadow of my own hell

You tempted me to show you my true emotion

The emotion I have been hiding for so long

I love it when you smile when I see your blood stained teeth

I love it when you touch me I feel your blood lust touch

I love when you bite me I feel freedom from everyone

Can I touch you and feel your innocence

Can I taste your mouth and taste all the blood from my pain

Can I trust you a blood hungry fallen angel

I want to swim in a pool of our own blood

Together our immortal souls

A raven and a vampire together until the end

The kiss arouses as much as it enchants

The kiss you give is the one I love and loathe

The Vampires Kiss.

**"Passion in Death"**

The flame in my heart has been shrouded in darkness

My love for the ones who care

Has all but diminished

All who treat me as a nobody

Only shows how much I truly am one

To long I have been trying to be somebody

NO longer will I try to be something

Even more worthless than I am

The way I write shows my Anger

The way I write shows my pain

The way I create shows my passion

The way I love shows my death

The people who say I love to write

Writing is a therapeutic way to show how I feel

Only when my breath turns cold

And I can no longer put these words down

Everyone will remember who I am

**"Frozen"**

Do I want to see your true side reflected

Do you want to see who I am

Show me your love

And I will show you mine

Betray me my little star

I love the pain you cause me

You fear showing your true feeling

I fear thinking I am in love with someone like you

I want to touch you

I want to cure you

I want to kiss you

I want to love you

You want to hate me

You want to fear me

You want to leave me

You want to kill me

Please I want you to tell me one thing

Tell me I am frozen

Tell me I have no true love for you

Tell me you don't have any love for me

What can I do to make you see me

Do I have you my heart

So you can pierce it with you knife

Do I have to die for you to see who I am

**"Tears of Blood"**

Hush little baby don't say a word

One day you will find your death

Please tell me you are fine

I will know what you mean

Will you live of your adrenaline

Will you keep moving on until you find it

Searching for something that you will never find

Running from what you will never get away from

Why don't you search your soul

And find the demons within

Destroy all that make you weak

So that nothing will exist in the end

Laugh little girl for no one cares to hear it

Care for us little girl for inside we hate you

Scream little girl for few can hear your screams

Cry little girl for we all love to swim in your tears

Your tears of blood, oh we love it so

We hate your look but love your pain

We would kill you just to swim

And drown in your tears of blood


End file.
